


PODFIC of Spilled Wide Open Again

by Addisonzella



Category: X Files
Genre: F/M, Podfic, X files - Freeform, audiofic, msr fanfic, msr podfic, xf fanfic, xf podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addisonzella/pseuds/Addisonzella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Podfic: </p><p>FanFiction that is read aloud and then made available for download. Sometimes the author reads, other times friends or fans of the fic. Great while driving or in meetings! Often popular whilst tread-milling, jogging, etc. Lose pounds to podfic!”</p><p>via Urban Dictionary</p>
            </blockquote>





	PODFIC of Spilled Wide Open Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storybycorey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybycorey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spilled Wide Open Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137356) by [Addisonzella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addisonzella/pseuds/Addisonzella). 



X Files Podfic

TITLE: Spilled Wide Open Again  
AUTHOR: Zella  
INSPIRED BY: Spilled Wide Open by StorybyCorey (@storybycorey on Tumblr)  
TEXT: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6137356  
READ BY: Zella (@addison-zella and @xfpodfic on Tumblr)  
FANDOM: The X Files  
WARNINGS: mature content

Listen on soundcloud: https://soundcloud.com/addisonzella/spilled-wide-open-again

 

I read storybycorey ‘s Spilled Wide Open and wanted it to continue.  
Before reading this story, read Spilled Wide Open.  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/6137356

_Posted with permission. You’re welcome to reblog on Tumblr, but please don’t re-host anywhere without permission._


End file.
